Because your kiss (your kiss is on my list)
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Steve se ha forjado una meta, conquistar a su tutor, Bucky Barnes. Que su tutor esté enamorado de otra persona no es un problema, sobre todo si dicha persona no sabe lo que Bucky siente... Esto no significa que Loki se lo va a poner fácil.
1. El grupo de oro

**Prefacio**

_Bucky Barnes avanzó con rapidez entre los sonrientes bailarines y se acercó a Steve, este lo miró con una sonrisa y había girado para saludarlo cuando la mano de Bucky impactó directamente contra su mejilla, girando su cabeza hacia un lado. Todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio, mirando con incredulidad lo que había sucedido._

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves a estar aquí?!-le siseó con furia, Steve tenía una mano en su mejilla y sus ojos azules estaban ensanchados._

_-Bucky ¿qué...?_

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves a estar aquí con los demás en esta reunión después de lo que hiciste?!-Steve palideció aún más. Bucky sabía._

_-Yo..._

_-¡¿Es que acaso no tienes vergüenza?!-dijo con enojo, fulminándolo con la mirada. _

_-Bucky..._

_-Siento asco de la gente como tú-escupió con veneno-, esas personas que son tan hipócritas como para fingir lo que no son, como para dañar y hacerse las víctimas cuando no lo son. Siento asco de tí, Steve Rogers, no eres la persona que pensé que eras-dijo con los dientes apretados y Steve se sintió mareado, las palabras acumulándose en su boca sin poder decírlas. Había perdido a Bucky._

**Capítulo 1: El grupo de oro**

Steve compartía cuarto con Sam, el chico era muy extrovertido y parecía conocer a todas las personas de la academia. A Steve le caía bien, era amable con él y le enseñaba como funcionaba el lugar. Su otro compañero era Clint Barton quién también paraba bastante con ellos, haciendo chistes y fastidiando a las chicas menos a Natasha, claro. La pelirroja era una persona que daba miedo, podía ser coqueta y sarcástica pero si te ponías en su lado malo, pues... sálvese quién pueda. María era más reservada, siempre tenía su teléfono cerca y era una excelente bailarina, Natasha y ella competían constantemente en sus prácticas de ballet. Wanda y Pietro eran otra cosa, los hermanos casi nunca hablaban de su familia pero sí les contaban acerca de su tutor legal, Charles Xavier, quién al parecer era un hombre maravilloso. Steve había sido acogido en el grupo con facilidad, lo habían hecho sentirse integrado con todos ellos y el rubio se sentía muy feliz.

Luego estaba Bucky. Steve nunca se había sentido tan atraído hacia otra persona en su vida, había tenido apenas dos clases con el castaño y Sam había tenido que despertarlo de su ensoñación antes de que se pusiera a babear dónde estaba parado. En esta primera semana había aprendido que el castaño solía vivir solo con su madre que era enfermera, su padre era militar y murió en Afganistán hace cinco años; su madre volvió a casarse y con su nuevo padre llegó Natasha, que era hermanastra de Bucky, ambos se llevaban muy bien por lo que Steve sabía, ambos se trataban como familia y se habían aceptado en la familia desde el principio. Bucky era una persona divertida, sarcástica, se preocupaba por todos y siempre hacía sus clases lo más dinámica que pudiera, sus pasos de bailes eran increíbles y aún no había podido escucharlo cantar pero estaba seguro que caería aún más enamorado cuando lo escuchara. Su otra tutora era Sigyn Odinson, la chica era muy activa, casi parecía saltar con la energía que tenía dentro, sus alumnas favoritas eran las chicas, claro, a las que le daba sus lecciones de ballet. Sigyn venía de una familia poderosa y eso era lo único que Steve sabía, los demás no hablaban mucho de eso. Al final estaba él, el último tutor, Loki Laufeyson o su competencia, como lo llamaba en su cabeza. Loki era la estrella prometida en la academia, todos lo adoraban, era el cantante principal y quién sabían que tendría mucho éxito cuando saliera de aquí. Nadie sabía nada de la familia de Loki, excepto los tutores y Natasha pero ella no iba a decir ni una sola palabra al respecto, diciendo que no era asunto de ellos. Loki era una persona muy inteligente y perceptiva pero por alguna razón, su percepción no le servía de nada cuando se trataba de Bucky, el tipo estaba totalmente en la oscuridad acerca de Bucky y no es que el castaño sea exactamente discreto, sonriéndole todo el tiempo y buscando tocarlo pero el moreno no notaba nada. Steve iba a aprovechar eso.

-¡Steve, despierta! ¡Tenemos clase con Sigyn!-Steve soltó un gruñido y se levantó a prepararse para el nuevo día. La castaña los estaba preparando para lo que sería su actuación del mes, que según ella, era muy importante. Sam le había contado que era en las presentaciones de mes el lugar dónde defendías tu posición, si tu actuación no estaba a la altura de lo que era el grupo de oro, entonces los tutores solicitaban tu cambio. Solo los mejores, los que eran estrellas seguras, seguían en ese grupo. Steve se sentía nervioso, él había dado una entrevista para entrar aquí, cantó y fue ubicado en este lugar, siempre le habían dicho que cantaba bien pero él no lo había creído hasta que entró aquí.

-Los principios del grupo de oro son el canto, la actuación y el baile. Cuando se trata de ser una estrella, estos tres elementos están estrechamente atados, no puede existitr el uno sin el otro y la persona que lo controle, será una estrella por seguro. Ahora, trabajaremos con la actuación-dijo y los hizo formarse en círculo, era un ejercicio de acto sencillo, simplemente poner la cara según la emoción, representándola lo mejor que pudieran. Natasha fue la que ganó al final y Sigyn estaba muy contenta con ella. La castaña le dijo que debían practicar sus gestos delante del espejo, siempre intentando mejorarlos. Todo el grupo decidió salir a comer después de sus clases, estaban haciendo todo un escándalo mientras avanzaban por los pasillos, riéndose de una y tantas cosas. Steve se sentía a gusto aquí, el grupo lo había hecho sentir integrado desde el principio y jamás se había sentido tan feliz de estar en un lugar. El grupo tomó una gran mesa de la cafetería, conversando ruidosamente entre todos, alrededor de ellos habían varios alumnos más y sonaba música por todos lados, todo era tan caótico pero Steve nunca había amado más el caos. Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron nuevamente y Loki, Sigyn y Bucky entraron, sentándose en una mesa lejana con tres personas más. Una era una chica alta y rubia, sus ojos eran verdes y su sonrisa afilada, Amora, le había dicho Clint. Al costado estaba una chica idéntica a ella excepto por el cabello rojizo; Lorelei, la gemela de Amora. Al final había un chico de cabello oscuro y facciones duras, su nombre era Víctor.

-Son los tutores del grupo de plata-le contó Natasha, mirando hacia allá-Víctor, Amora y Lorelei fueron los segundos detrás de Bucky, Sigyn y Loki por eso que entrenan a ese grupo, hay una sana rivalidad entre todos ellos ahora que no tienen que competir pero solía ser terrible.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Steve.

-¿No lo sabes?-dijo Clint, alzando las cejas luego se juntó más para poder susurrar, Steve se inclinó para escucharlo-Los grupos de plata serán el reemplazo de alguno de nosotros si fallamos en las presentaciones mensuales, se supone que el grupo de oro tiene que mantener cierto status, tienen que mantener cierto nivel o son reemplazados por ellos. Sus tutores les exígen al máximo para que puedan llegar a este grupo.

-¿Entonces se puede perder la posición en el grupo?

-De una manera muy fácil-asintió Clint, Steve se sintió preocupado ¿Qué tal si no podía lograr resaltar en las presentaciones? Steve sintió que su humor había bajado después de eso, no podía dejar que lo bajaran de grupo, no tendría ni una sola oportunidad con Bucky si no estaba en su mismo grupo. No. Él iba a pasar todas las pruebas a como dé lugar, se dijo firmemente y giró a mirar al castaño por un momento, supo dentro de él que valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Bucky, poniendo su barbilla sobre el hombro de Loki, este sonrió sin girar.

-Pintando-contestó, recargando su pincel con pintura azul y siguiendo su trabajo.

-Se ve muy bien-sonrió Bucky admirando el cuadro.

-Aún no está terminado, no seas halagador-le reprochó juguetonamente Loki, Bucky se rio suavemente, cerrando brevemente los ojos y aspirando el aroma de su amigo-¿No tienes más clases?

-Sí, en diez minutos comienza.

-Vas a retrasarte-le dijo con diversión, pasando un poco de verde esta vez.

-No lo haré-replicó él con calma, concentrado en mirar el cuadro, parecía un retrato, el rostro no estaba definido pero Loki estaba trabajando intensamente en los ojos-¿A quién pintas?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-A tí-respondió Loki con simpleza, Bucky sintió que su corazón se disparaba y empezaba a latir alocadamente-Eres un muy buen modelo.

-Oww, solo dí que me amas y ya-Loki se rio y le dio un pincelazo en la nariz.

-Tonto-le dijo, volviendo a girarse, Bucky le sonrió con calidez aunque él no pudiera verlo y se limpió ausentemente la pintura-Anda ve yendo a clases, debes enseñarles a ser puntuales siempre.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo el castaño, rodando los ojos luego se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Loki sonrió y se apoyó ligeramente en él-Te quiero.

-Yo también, tonto, eres mi mejor amigo-Bucky tragó ante esas palabras, si tan solo Loki supiera que él quería ser más, mucho más... Bucky le acarició suavemente el cabello y se obligó a sí mismo a marcharse. Nunca había sido bueno ocultando sus sentimientos pero Loki parecía estar siempre despistado sobre él, nunca notando nada cuando estaba bastante seguro que todos los demás si lo sabían. Bucky no se decidía a decírselo de frente, en ese sentido era un cobarde, tenía miedo de perderlo, de que se alejara con él o de que no le correspondiera, no estaba seguro de qué lo dañaría más. Bucky caminó por los pasillos de la academia, pasando por los demás salones y llegó al lugar donde sus estudiantes le esperaban. Entró e inmediatamente se sintió cómodo entre sus risas y conversaciones, Sam, Clint y Steve estaban conversando, a Bucky le sorprendía que un extraño se hubiera integrado tan bien con ellos, Natasha le había dicho que Steve era una persona buena y talentosa aunque algo tímido, Bucky solo se alegraba que no hubiera distancias entre su equipo.

-¡Bien, gente, posiciones!-dijo, sacándose la casaca y quedándose solo en polo y buzo. Los demás se ubicaron entre conversaciones, Bucky los hizo estirarse, relajar los músculos antes de empezar. Bucky había sido instruído por Jhonny Storm cuando llegó a la academia, él era un estupendo bailarín y le mostró la forma en que debía de enseñarle a los demás cuando Bucky le dijo que quería ser coreógrafo profesional. Bucky evaluaba su clase después de cada baile, formaban una rutina y les daba una presentación sorpresa en un lugar cualquier lugar, calificándolos de esa manera-¿Listos?-preguntó y empezó a moverse sin la música, primero, señalando cada paso, mostrando la rutina y enseñándoles a cada uno si no lo podían lograr. Steve era el que más pedía su ayuda, el chico se movía bien pero por alguna razón, no parecía comprender lo que debía hacer. Bucky le tenía paciencia, mostrándole cada paso, parándose a su lado y haciéndolo seguirlo para que le saliera. Bucky terminó la clase agotado, se despidió de todos y decidió marcharse a su cuarto, a descansar un poco. Cuando el castaño entró en su cuarto, lo primero que vio fue a Loki explayado en su cama, leyendo un libro de lo más cómodo.

-Por fin llegas-sonrió el moreno, mirándolo con esos bonitos ojos verdes que hacían que su estómago se encogiera y su corazón se acelerara-¿Sabes que día es hoy?-Bucky ladeó un poco la cabeza y miró su celular.

-Es vier... oh, no, no, no, hoy no, Loki, estoy cansando-se quejó, echándose de espaldas a su lado con un gruñido. Loki se subió encima de él, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

-Vamos, Buck, es viernes, siempre salímos a bailar con los demás, de seguro estarán esperándonos-Bucky tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir cuando el moreno se colocó sobre él, sabía que gestos así eran normales entre ellos pero eso no podía disminuir la excitación que le traía.

-Está bien, está bien pero levántate que pesas-dijo fingiendo estar molesto, Loki soltó una risita y se bajó, volviendo a coger su libro. Bucky cogió un poco de ropa y la puso frente a él, ocultando la leve erección que tenía, metiéndose al baño rápidamente. Una vez dentro, se sacó la ropa con rapidez y se metió al agua caliente, dejando que esta relajara sus tensos músculos. Se pasó jabón por todo el cuerpo y empezó a acariciar con suavidad su miembro, soltando un suspiro rápidamente ahogado, tenía que apurarse si no quería que Loki sospechara nada. Bucky cerró los ojos y se imaginó en la misma posición de antes con Loki pero esta vez sin ropa, con Loki dando sensuales besos en su hombro, cogiendo sus caderas con fuerza, penetrando dentro de él como si nunca quisiera salirse. Bucky se corrió, ahogando su gruñido con su mano; se quedó jadeando ahí unos momentos antes de limpiarse nuevamente, lavarse el cabello y secarse. Se cambió dentro del baño, poniéndose un pantalón negro y una camisa verde con gris que Loki había complimentado antes. Loki sonrió aprobatoriamente cuando salió.

-¡Vamos!-exclamó, jalándolo de la mano fuera del cuarto.

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-medio gritó Steve, la música del club era bastante alta y muchas personas estaban bailando en el centro, el grupo se había ubicado en el segundo piso, cogiendo una de las mesas.

-¡Hemos venido a divertirnos!-exclamó Sam mirando hacia la pista-toda la academia suele venir aquí los viernes.

-¿Todos?-Sam entendió rápidamente lo que significaba y rodó los ojos.

-Sí, Steve, Bucky también pero creo que todavía no llega-Steve asintió, más entusiasmado. Se pusieron a conversar entre todos, ordenando bebidas sin alcohol y varios salieron a bailar, Wanda, sorprendemente, le pidió bailar a Steve y este fue con ella. Los dos se entretuvieron en la pista, el grupo se les unió poco después, bailando todos en grupo, divirtiéndose y riendo-Eh, Steve, parece que tu tutor está aquí-exclamó Sam en su oído, Steve giró la cabeza inmediatamente y vio al castaño en la entrada con Loki, el moreno llevaba de la mano hacia una mesa cerca de la pista donde los demás tutores estaban ubicados. Steve se mordió el interior de la mejilla y se giró hacia Sam.

-¿Siempre están así?-preguntó, Sam los miró y asintió.

-Sep, siempre han sido así, aún me parece milagro que Loki no note la cara de idiota de Barnes cuando lo lleva así-dijo el chico antes de girarse hacia María, con quién bailaba. Steve frunció los labios, tal vez esto no estaría tan fácil.

* * *

-¡Por fin llegaron!-exclamó Sigyn cuando los vio, la castaña llevaba puesto un ceñido vestido azul y su rostro estaba maquillado ligeramente, Loki rodó los ojos.

-Bucky intentó negarse-dijo.

-Claro, como si él fuera capaz de negarte algo-bufó Amora, Bucky le lanzó una mirada fulminante y ella le sonrió inocentemente.

-Yo tengo mis mañas para convencerlo, eso es todo-dijo el moreno con orgullo, la música cambió en ese instante y Loki sonrió, levantándose-¡Vamos a bailar, Bucky!-el castaño no pudo decir ni media palabra porque ya estaba siendo arrastrado hacia el centro de la pista. "Blurred Lines" de Robin Thicke ft. Pharrel empezó a sonar, Bucky sonrió y atrajo a Loki contra su cuerpo, el moreno se amoldó perfectamente con su cuerpo, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

_If you can't hear what I'm trying to say_  
_If you can't read from the same page_  
_Maybe I'm going deaf,_  
_Maybe I'm going blind_  
_Maybe I'm out of my mind..._

A Bucky siempre le parecía que estaba entre el cielo y el infierno en estos momentos, teniendo a Loki tan cerca, moviéndose de esa manera que solo le provocaba apretar sus brazos alrededor y besarlo hasta que no recordara su propio nombre. Pero no se atrevía, no podía perderlo, así que solo se conformaba con sonreír y bailar con él todo el tiempo que pudiera, sostenerlo con la excusa del baile, acercarse a él con la excusa del ruido, solo para tener un poco más de él. Sigyn sonrió al verlos y Amora ladeó la cabeza.

-No entiendo por qué no se lo dice-comentó, bebiendo un poco de su jugo.

-Bucky está asustado de perderlo-dijo Sigyn, sin quitarles la vista de encima.

-¿Por qué? Estoy segura que si Loki no lo quisiera, se lo diría y trataría de ser gentil al respecto, así no tendría que sufrir más-Sigyn sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo que Bucky no quiere es perder su confianza, Loki no confía en así en las personas, sabe que decírselo cambiará todo y podría arruinar su amistad, no está dispuesto a arriesgar eso-Amora enarcó, volviendo a mirarlos.

-De verdad está enamorado ¿no?

-El día que Bucky deje de amar a Loki por otra persona, estoy segura que será cuando la lluvia caiga y no cese jamás-dijo Sigyn con un pequeño dejo de tristeza.

Al otro lado de la pista, Steve Rogers seguía mirándolos, pensando que no importaba lo que fuera, él lograría tener la atención de Bucky Barnes.

* * *

Bien. Sé que dije que no publicaría esta historia hasta que acabe las demás pero... ¡No pude contenerme! Espero les guste :D


	2. La clase de canto

_-Seré un cantante-sonrió Loki, el chico rubio sonrió y sacudió su cabello, ganándose una mala mirada._

_-Sé que lo serás, enano._

_-¡No soy un enano! Soy el más alto de mi clase-dijo, hinchándose como un pavo real._

_-Pero aún eres más pequeño que yo-sonrió el rubio, riéndose cuando Loki le sacó la lengua-¡Ven aquí, enano!-exclamó, pasando un brazo por su cuello y desordenándole el cabello aún más._

_-¡Thor, no!-gritó el muchacho, intentando zafarse del agarre de su hermano. _

_Nunca fue más feliz._

**Capítulo 2: La clase de canto**

Loki parpadeó cuando la luz de la mañana le dio en la cara, saliendo lentamente del sueño que había tenido. El moreno se sentó, mirando somnolientamente alrededor y moviéndose incómodamente cuando notó que estaba vacío. Siempre había dormido con alguien toda su vida, Thor y él habían compartido cuarto durante toda su adolescencia, luego había estado... él, pero Loki no quería ni recordar esos momentos así que se sacudió la incomodidad y se levantó para comenzar su día. Hoy era la primera clase de canto del nuevo grupo de oro, él los conocía a todos porque habían estudiado desde el principio aquí pero el único que le resultaba un misterio era Rogers, no sabía mucho de su audición, excepto que había sido lo suficientemente buena como para generar su admisión directa al grupo. Loki se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió de manera cómoda y cogió una manzana para ir comiendo mientras salía de su cuarto. Inmediatamente sonrió cuando vio quién lo esperaba afuera.

-¿Solo vas a comer una manzana?-preguntó Bucky, mirándolo desaprobatoriamente, Loki se encogió de hombros, él nunca había sido de comer mucho.

-¿Tienes ensayo hoy?

-Sí, Amora quiere que la ayude en su clase, creo que va a empezar con baile de salón-Loki asintió.

-Ella es muy buena en ese estilo.

-Lo sé, tengo que ir en diez minutos pero pensé que podía acompañarte a clase-sonrió el castaño.

-Que caballero-bromeó Loki, Bucky se sonrojó ligeramente y pasó su brazo por sus hombros, desordenándole un poco el cabello. Loki se tensó bajo su toque, su sueño regresando brevemente a su memoria.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Bucky, mirándolo ceñudo. Loki compuso una sonrisa fácil y asintió.

-Sí, solo que no me gusta que toques mi cabello, ya sabes-gruñó juguetonamente, zafándose de su agarre, Bucky lo siguió mirando pero al final decidió solo sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

-Eres un caso.

-Pero uno bonito-replicó Loki y Bucky se rio, mirándolo afectuosamente y poniendo su mano en un lado de su rostro, Loki le sonrió de la misma manera-Anda, Amora no estará feliz si llegas tarde-Bucky rodó los ojos y bajó su mano.

-Siempre apurándome-Loki rio entre dientes, Bucky le dio un beso en el cabello y se marchó por el pasillo, Loki se quedó mirando un momento detrás de él antes de girarse hacia el salón. Se sobresaltó cuando se encontró cara a cara con Rogers y lo miró con curiosidad, el rubio no le dijo nada solo asintió a modo de saludo y volvió a entrar. Loki frunció el ceño, ese chico sí que era raro.

-Buenos días a todos-saludó mientras entraba y dejaba su mochila en una silla, mirando al grupo. Algunos murmuraron un buenos días mientras los demás aún bostezaban o conversaban-A ver, esto no va a funcionar de esta manera. Lo primero que parece que tenemos que aprender es modales. Ahora, saluden correctamente antes de que los jales a todos en menos de un maldito bostezo y no me tienten que esta mañana no me siento una persona buena-todos se enderezaron en sus sillas y dijeron claramente "Buenos días, Loki", el moreno sonrió-¿Era eso tan difícil? No, ¿verdad? Ahora, empecemos con lo nuestro. Todos arriba, por favor, estirense un poco, suéltense y comencemos-todos se pararon, empezando a estrechar su cuerpo y moviéndose aún con pereza-Lo primero que tenemos que aprender en el canto es la posición, una posición incorrecta o tensa puede afectar mucho la voz así que haremos un ejercicio: Todos al piso.

-¿Al piso?-repitió Clint, Loki enarcó una ceja y el chico apartó la mirada, obedeciendo igual que los otros.

-Ahora doblen las piernas, que las plantas de los pies estén justo en el suelo-Loki se fue paseando entre ellos, viendo como lo hacían-... ahora, pongan sus manos sobre sus muslos... no, en puño no, Wilson, suavemente, bien estiradas-Sam gruñó algo pero relajó sus manos. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, solo respirando. Steve miraba fijamente el techo, respirando tranquilamente, Loki parecía bastante duro cuando quería, ni siquiera tenía que hacer un gesto amenazante para que ellos obedecieran. Pensó en cómo lo vio con Bucky, la manera afectuosa en que se quedó mirando tras Bucky cuando se marchó ¿Será que él también estaba enamorado de Bucky y no lo sabía? Eso parecía poco posible, era más cómo un cariño o algo así. Después de unos momentos, Steve empezó a sentirse muy relajado y más confiado, él cumpliría lo que se había propuesto, no importaba qué.

-Wow, esto realmente funciona-murmuró Wanda, cerrando los ojos.

-Si se sienten relajados ahora es porque tenía mucha tensión acumulada y esto ayuda a que tengan un mejor alcance su voz-instruyó Loki, todavía moviéndose entre ellos-Bien, ahora que todos están más relajados, comenzaremos con la clase, hagan un círculo con sus sillas-dijo, mientras cogía una silla y la arrastraba al centro, los demás obedecieron y se sentaron cerca-Bien. Casi todos piensan que el cantar es solo abrir la boca y emitir notas con la garganta pero ustedes deben saber mejor, el canto es un arte excepcional y muy difícil si no se educa correctamente. Lo primero que haremos es practicar la respiración.

-¿Qué tal difícil puede ser respirar?-murmuró Pietro, sonriéndole a su gemela, Wanda sacudió la cabeza y lo ignoró.

-Respirar es muy importante, Maximoff, porque casi todos usan solo la tercera parte de su capacidad pulmonar y puede que eso sea suficiente para vivir pero no para cantar-respondió Loki con tranquilidad-Necesitan usar su diafragma para permitir que los pulmones tengan más espacio para expandirse y tener una mejor respiración al cantar.

-¿Quién te enseñó?-preguntó Steve con curiosidad.

-Sue Storm-respondió Loki con orgullo. Steve estaba impresionado, Sue Storm era parte de un grupo llamado "Los cuatro fantásticos" junto a su hermano, Johnny, su novio, Reed Richards y su amigo, Ben Grimm, decir que eran famosos era poco.

-Ella es fantástica-replicó Steve, con una pequeña sonrisa. Loki asintió luego volvió a mirar al grupo.

-Bien, ahora, vamos a empezar a practicar.

* * *

-Has estado distraído hoy-comentó Amora cuando salieron del salón de baile.

-Sí, es solo... Loki estaba un poco raro en la mañana-dijo, haciendo un gesto.

-¿Cuándo no está raro él?-replicó la rubia, rodando los ojos.

-Esta vez fue más raro, no estoy seguro...-sacudió la cabeza-¿Los demás nos alcanzaran en el comedor?

-Sep, eso fue lo que dijeron-dijo Amora mientras entraban en la cafetería. Todavía no habían llegado, así que ellos se sentaron en su mesa de siempre a esperarlos-Entonces ¿cuándo le vas a decir a Loki que estás enamorado de él?-Bucky se atragantó con su saliva y empezó a toser ruidosamente, Amora siguió mirándolo impasivamente.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!-casi gritó él, sonrojándose.

-Oh, vamos, todos lo saben, no te hagas el tonto-rodó los ojos ella, dándole palmaditas en el brazo.

-No voy a decirle nada. Punto-dijo él, cruzándose de brazos. Amora lo miró con curiosidad, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Entonces lo que dice Sigyn es verdad? ¿Tienes miedo de perder a Loki?-Bucky se sonrojó aún más y desvió la mirada.

-No es que sea de incumbencia de nadie... pero sí, no quiero asustarlo.

-¿Por qué pasaría eso? Loki no parece de los que se asusta fácil-Bucky negó con la cabeza.

-Ustedes lo conocen desde hace relativamente poco, no saben nada de lo que sucedió antes de que vinieramos aquí-murmuró.

-¿Es muy grave?

-Algunas cosas-admitió el castaño-pero no es mi lugar nada de eso, Loki es muy privado.

-Pero siempre te mantiene cerca-Bucky sonrió ligeramente, sus ojos llenos de calidez.

-Soy su mejor amigo y él es el mío, me apoyó desde el principio en todo y se ganó mi cariño.

-¿Y no crees que haya podido suceder lo mismo con él?-dijo Amora con delicadeza, el rostro de Bucky se ensombreció.

-No. Hay... demasiadas cosas de por medio...-Amora se moría de la curiosidad pero no pudo preguntar más porque llegó el resto del grupo a la mesa.

* * *

-¿Cómo va tu plan de conquista?-preguntó Sam, cuando ya se iban a los dormitorios.

-Bueno, hoy no he podido ni cruzarme con él, lo vi solo un momento antes de la clase de Loki-respondió Steve-. Estaba tan... cariñoso, le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse-Sam se rio entre dientes.

-Te lo dije, Barnes está hasta los huesos por Loki, yo los conozco desde que llegaron y ahí recién empezaba a enamorarse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?-preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

-Dos años, ambos dieron audiciones junto con Natasha y Sigyn. Nat fue puesta en mi clase y ellos tres entraron directamente al grupo de oro.

-¿De dónde venían?

-Stark Academy me contó Natasha pero ninguno habla mucho de su tiempo ahí-dijo el moreno, poniéndose el pijama-Aparte era muy raro todo, Bucky y Sigyn siempre estaban alrededor de Loki, como si le fuera a dar un ataque o algo si lo dejaban solo; ahora está mejor, solo triste. Natasha era la más normal por decir así.

-¿Triste?-cuestionó Steve, acostándose en su cama.

-Tú recién lo conoces, no puedes notarlo pero para nosotros que lo conocemos desde hace tiempo, podemos notar que... no sé... tiene un aire de tristeza que siempre parece acompañarlo, incluso si no lo puedes ver-dijo Sam, encogiéndose de hombros-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-respondió el rubio ausentemente, pensando en lo que se había enterado.


	3. El primer error

_-Steve... ¿Ni siquiera hablarás con ella?_

_-¿Y qué quieres que le diga, Jessica?-respondió Steve, aún empacando sus cosas._

_-¿Despedirte? ¿Decirle al menos que vas a irte?_

_-Mira, el asunto con Peggy... es complicado ¿sí?-dijo y desvió la mirada hacia su maleta._

_-Steve, no cometas un error por enojo ¿No es demasiado el irte?-el rubio se giró hacia y enfrentó su mirada._

_-Jessica, mi vida se centró en la de Peggy por mucho tiempo, en lo que ella quería y lo que ella esperaba que hiciera. Acabo de elegir algo por mí mismo, porque me gusta y no voy a dejarlo ir, no voy a perder este sueño-la morena se mordió levemente el labio antes de abrazarlo._

_-Voy a extrañarte, tonto-dijo en voz baja y él le sonrió._

_-Yo también, Jess, pero es lo que quiero hacer-ella solo le sonrió._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El primer error**

Steve caminó a paso rápido por las calles, se había levantado tarde y ahora llegaría tarde a su reunión. Por fin llegó a la cafetería y entró rápidamente, mirando alrededor. Una muchacha de cabello negro alzó la mano, saludándolo; Steve sonrió y se acercó a ella, saludándola con un abrazo.

-¡Es muy bueno verte, Stevie!-sonrió la chica emocionadamente.

-A tí también, Jess.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, muy bien, de hecho.

-Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te ví-dijo ella, tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Dos meses, Jess, casi nada.

-Pero te fuiste hace cuatro meses, Stevie, claro que es mucho-dijo ella, con un puchero y Steve se rio-Bobbi sigue dándome lata por no haberte convencido de quedarte.

-¿Acaso no sabe ella que cuándo tomo una decisión, la llevo a cabo hasta el final?

-¡Eso fue lo que le dije! Pero ya sabes como es ella...-dio, rodando los ojos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra de salud?-el rostro de Jessica se puso serio.

-Ha tenido una recaída hace un mes pero está mucho mejor, se ve que le cuesta.

-¿Ha aumentado algo de peso?

-Le falta dos kilos para volver a su peso normal pero son los dos kilos más pesados que hemos tenido que subir, sus cambios de humor son constantes y temo que recaiga de nuevo.

-Tienes que tenerle un poco de fé, Bobbi ha avanzado más de lo que nadie pensó-Jessica hizo una mueca y asintió.-¿Y... Peggy?-la morena enarcó una ceja.

-Fue al ejército, como dijo y parece que le va bien, la escuché contenta la última vez que hablé con ella.

-Me alegro por ella.

-¿Lo haces? ¿En serio?-preguntó ella, con incredulidad y esta vez fue él quién rodó los ojos.

-No deseo nada malo para Peggy, Jess.

-Sí, claro-Steve la reprendió con la mirada y siguieron conversando.

* * *

_-No me pidas más de lo que puedo dar_

_Cada uno tiene su mayor anhelo_

_No le quites alas a la libertad_

_Porque ya ha empezado a levantar el vuelo...- _Loki cantaba para sí mismo mientras limpiaba su cuarto, hoy no tenía ninguna clase y podía dedicarse exclusivamente a la limpieza de su cuarto que ya mucha falta le hacía. Estuvo dando vueltas mientras cantaba, quitando el polvo de sus libros y guardando las cosas en su sitio. En un momento se giró y sus ojos se detuvieron en una foto que mantenía cerca a él; sus ojos verdes se llenaron de tristeza mientras repasaba cada cara en foto, sus manos temblaron ligeramente cuando sostuvieron el cuadro pero Loki solo abrió el cuadro y colocó otra foto encima, ocultando la imagen anterior. Ahora era un foto de Bucky, Sygin, Amora, Lorelei, Víctor y Natasha que se tomaron el año pasado cuando finalizó el curso. Loki suspiró y siguió limpiando.

* * *

-¡Vamos, Steve, llegaremos tarde!-el rubio siguió rápidamente a Sam, la clase de Bucky se daba en la noche hoy porque era la prueba del baile que habían estado ensayando, Steve y Sam habían estado practicando con Pietro y Wanda por un rato y se sentía razonablemente confiado de que iba a poder pasar esta prueba. Bucky estaba en el salón esperándolos y Steve se tomó un segundo para apreciar lo bien que le quedaban ese pantalón jean con la camisa azul oscuro que usaba, simplemente era demasiado guapo. Bucky les sonrió a todos.

-¿Listos? ¡Bien! Síganme-los guió fuera de la academia y dentro de las calles, caminaron por un rato, conversando entre ellos.-Listo, aquí es-todos se miraron confundidos, estaban en el medio de la calle, en una esquina cerrada. Bucky los miró a todos y sonrió.-¡Gente! ¡Es un baile callejero!-gritó, llamando la atención. Steve casi inhaló horrorizado, así que esta era la prueba. Varias personas se acercaron a ver con curiosidad y Bucky sacó su celular con un pequeño parlante. El maldito lo había tenido todo planeado.-¡A mi cuenta, uno, dos y... tres!

La música de Give Up the Funk empezó a sonar y ellos tuvieron solo segundos para arreglarse. Steve estaba muy nervioso, casi siempre mirando hacia Natasha que era la que mejor bailaba, sus pasos empezaron torpes pero cuando le agarró el ritmo, pudo relajarse y se concentró en sentir el ritmo más que en mirar a la gente que los observaba. Bucky movía la cabeza al mismo ritmo, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios, Sigyn apareció a su lado al poco rato, sonriendo divertida mientras los veía bailar, ese era el mismo sitio dónde los había llevado Johnny en sus pruebas. Steve estaba sonriendo, divirtiéndose finalmente, su mirada se alzó distraídamente y se congeló en un momento, sus ojos siguiendo una cabellera castaña que le parecía muy conocida. Se detuvo y Sam casi choca con él pero por su suerte lo evitó fácilmente, Steve tenía el corazón acelerado, buscando el cabello pero ya no estaba ahí, en vez de eso, se encontró con la dura mirada de Bucky sobre él y tragó en seco, girando rápidamente la mirada y retomando el ritmo. Esta vez ya no se sintió relajado, sino que una tensión se formó en sus hombros y sus pasos se volvieron rígidos. Cuando acabaron, las personas les aplaudieron, había salido mejor de lo que esperaban. Bucky se acercó directamente a Steve cuando acabó y se paró delante de él.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ahí?-preguntó con fuerza.

-Yo...-titubeó Steve.

-Congelarte en medio de un baile no puede suceder por ningún motivo, no puedes distraerte con la gente, tienes que siempre tener tu mente en el baile ¿Crees que llegarás a ser una estrella si te distraes con lo más mínimo?-Steve bajó la mirada, avergonzado como nunca lo había estado-Espero más de ti, Rogers, tienes la nota mínima aprobatoria. No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte pasado-el castaño se dio la vuelta y se acercó a los demás, hablándoles de sus propias presentaciones. Sam se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?-Steve asintió.

-Sí, es solo que... no importa.

-Hey, está bien, Bucky puede haber sido un poco duro pero ha sido tu primera presentación, seguro que mejorarás-Steve asintió miserablemente y estuvo silencioso todo el tiempo de regreso. Sentía que su plan de conquistar a Bucky estaba más lejos que nunca.

* * *

Las canciones mencionadas son:

-Yo te seguiré, Alberto Plaza.

-Give Up The Fuck, Glee version.


	4. La primera sonrisa

_-¡Esto es estúpido, jamás voy a poder aprenderme esta maldita rutina!-exclamó Bucky, pateando la radio y haciendo que esta se apagara a mitad de la canción._

_-Bucky..._

_-¡No puedo! ¿okay? ¡Simplemente no me sale!-dijo, su rostro estresado._

_-¡James!-el castaño alzó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos verdes de Loki._

_-Respira y concéntrate, tú eres fantástico bailando y estás estresándote por nada-Loki se dirigió hacia la radio y la prendió con unos golpecitos, volviendo a poner la canción desde el comienzo luego se puso delante de Bucky-ahora toma aire y cierra los ojos-Bucky respiró profundamente y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran-solo siente el ritmo y mi voz, Bucky, no pienses en nada más-el corazón del castaño se aceleró cuando sintió las manos de Loki tomar las suyas y se dejó llevar por el camino que dictaba su voz._

_Fue ahí cuándo cayó enamorado._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La primera sonrisa**

-¡Chicos, traje desayuno!-gritó Sigyn, entrando en el cuarto de Bucky.

-¡Gracias!-respondieron Bucky y Loki, sin despegar su mirada del televisor. Natasha la saludó con una sonrisa y la ayudó a desempacar la comida.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó la castaña.

-Jugando Mario Kart ¿qué más?-respondió Natasha, rodando los ojos-No hay otra cosa que puedan hacer ahí sentados.

-¡Hey, escuché eso!-exclamó Bucky, ladeando todo el cuerpo mientras tomaba una curva-¡Maldición, casi pierdo!

-¡Estoy sobre tí, Barnes, voy a ganarte!-exclamó Loki, encogido sobre su mano.

-¡Eso es lo que crees, Laufeyson!-replicó Bucky. Sigyn y Natasha rodaron los ojos y tomaron sus cafés con tranquilidad hasta que Bucky soltó un gritó derrotado y Loki hizo un pequeño baile de la victoria improvisado.

-Acéptalo, Barnes, jamás podrás vencerme-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Gracias por el café, Sig-dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la castaña.

-Dame tiempo, Laufeyson, voy a derrotarte-gruñó el castaño, sentándose a lado de Natasha.

-Bueno ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-No mucho, tengo clase de arte en la tarde-respondió Loki.

-¿Quieres que te espere en el café de siempre y pasamos por el cine?-ofreció Bucky.

-¡Sí! Gracias, Bucky-sonrió dulcemente el moreno y Bucky desvió su mirada para no sonrojarse. Natasha y Sigyn estaban intercambiando miradas cómplices-¿Y ustedes que harán, chicas?

-Yo tengo que limpiar hoy, sábado es el único día que tengo para hacerlo y quiero relajarme.

-Yo saldré con María y Wanda de compras, un poco de tiempo de chicas-respondió Nat, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué aburridos son los sábados, no?-preguntó Loki y los tres asintieron.

* * *

Steve y Sam habían decidido que sería una excelente idea el salir a correr esa tarde, lo que no contaron fue que Steve tenía una resistencia espectacular y Sam estaba en la última cuerda con la suya. Steve lo pasó varias veces en sus vueltas y se divirtió gritándole "A tu izquierda" cada vez que pasaba. Al final, Sam estuvo obligado a sentarse y Steve hizo una vuelta más solo para molestarlo.

-Te... odio...-jadeó Sam cuando el rubio paró y Steve le sonrió enormemente.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Me gusta el ejercicio-Sam lo fulminó con la mirada y Steve se rio. Ambos se sentaron unos momentos en silencio, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Cómo va tu plan con Barnes?-preguntó el moreno, tomando agua de su botella, Steve intentó no desinflarse.

-No muy bien, se ha puesto bastante duro conmigo en las clases, creo que mi plan está más lejos que nunca-Sam le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

-Fue solo un pequeño error, estoy seguro que mejorarás-Steve se encogió de hombros sin decir nada y regresaron al edificio para bañarse. Al poco rato, Steve salió cambiado y listo para su clase de arte, dos edificios más allá. Cuando Steve entró, los demás recién estaban llegando; se sorprendió por un momento cuando vio a Loki sentado frente a uno de los lienzos, hablando animadamente con una chica. _"Genial" _pensó Steve, amargamente _"canta, baila, actúa y ahora pinta. Es malditamente perfecto" _La llegada de la profesora Bishop lo sacó de su nube negra y pudo distraerse con la clase, concentrándose en su pintura abstracta; estuvo feliz cuando la profesora lo felicitó por su cuadro y estaba yéndose cuando notó que ella llamaba la atención de Loki, alejándose del grupo con él, hablando en voz baja. Steve se preguntó por un momento de qué hablarían pero después se encogió de hombros y se marchó hacia la cafetería, necesitando desesperadamente un café. Entró en la pequeña tienda y se formó en la pequeña fila que esperaba cerca del mostrador; ordenó un vanilla latte y se sentó cerca de la ventana, disfrutando de su bebida caliente.

Observando cómo pasaba la gente, se sobresaltó cuando vio a Bucky parado afuera, apoyando cerca de la puerta del lugar. Steve se tomó su tiempo en mirarlo, se veía muy bien en jeans y esa camisa negra, su cabello castaño parecía permanentemente desordenado y su rostro lucía algo ansioso mientras miraba su reloj. Steve bajó la mirada hacia su reloj y vio que eran las 6:05 pm. Se preguntó distraídamente si estaría esperando a Loki y su estómago se encogió amargamente, porque de seguro así era. Steve no era una mala persona, nunca le haría nada a otra persona pero a veces unos instintos malignos le salían cuándo se refería a Loki y solo porque atraían la atención de quién él quería atraer. Con un suspiro se levantó, ignorando deliberadamente esos malvados deseos y se acercó a Bucky.

-Hola-sonrió amablemente y Bucky se sobresaltó un poco.

-Rogers-saludó con un asentimiento.

-¿Estás esperando a Loki?-el castaño asintió dudosamente y Steve volvió a sonreír-Lo vi hablando con la profesora Bishop en la clase, no creo que tarde.

-Oh-se sorprendió Bucky-por eso es que no me contesta el celular.

-Debe ser-dijo Steve, encogiéndose de hombros y girándose-nos vemos-se despidió, caminando por el lado contrario.

-¡Rogers!-Steve se giró y se congeló por un momento cuando vio a Bucky sonreírle, su rostro poniéndose aún más atractivo-Gracias-dijo antes de caminar hacia el otro lado. Steve se quedó parado unos momentos ahí antes de alejarse, una suave sonrisa adornado su rostro. Esto, en definitiva, era progreso.


	5. Una pequeña discusión

Steve soltó un suspiro, estaba cansado, la actuación del mes estaba a solo una semana y tenía que practicar constantemente, Loki los tenía presionados con sus prácticas, decía que necesitaban causar una impresión en ese primer acto para sentar un precedente. El grupo de plata es bastante bueno, justo detrás de ellos y necesitaban asegurar su posición entre ellos a menos que quisieran que le quitaran el lugar. Steve miró el cuadro que estaba pintado y gruñó, cubriéndolo con una tela, nada le salía bien, necesitaba relajarse.

-¿Cansado?-preguntó Sam, entrando en el cuarto.

-Mucho-contestó él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Los chicos quieren ir a bailar, despejarse un poco, ver otro lugar que no sea la sala de ensayos ¿Por qué no vas con nosotros?

-Vale la pena el intento-dijo Steve y fue a bañarse. Una hora después, ambos estaban en el club con los demás, tomando bebidas no alcohólicas y bailando entre ellos, quitándose de encima un poco del estrés de esos días.

-¡Parece que los tutores también vinieron a despejarse un poco!-exclamó Wanda, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, señalando por donde el grupo entraba hablando ruidosamente. Ellos se sentaron en su mesa de siempre, pidiendo algunas bebidas y acomodándose, simplemente disfrutando. Steve no dirigió su vista hacia ellos muy firmemente, quería relajarse y estresarse por la simple vista de los ojos enamorados de Bucky en Loki, no iba a ayudarlo.

-¿Qué pasó, Stevie? ¿Te rendiste?-preguntó Sam, arqueando una ceja. Steve sacudió la cabeza.

-Nop, solo que quiero relajarme hoy-sonrió y se giró, Wanda lo estaba mirando con una ceja alzada y él se sonrojó, ella se rió.

-Descuida, no diré ni una sola palabra-le aseguró y lo jaló para bailar, Steve solo sonrió.

* * *

-Entonces ¿Por qué brindamos hoy?-preguntó Sygin alzando su copa. Loki se enderezó.

-Por volver a empezar-los demás se giraron hacia él.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Bucky, frunciendo el ceño. Loki respiró hondamente.

-He decidido que ya he pasado mucho tiempo solo, quiero volver a salir, quiero volver a tener citas y quiero volverme a enamorar-Bucky se quedó mirándolo fijamente y Amora se rio en voz baja.

-¿Saldrás con cualquiera?-preguntó _inocentemente._

-Con cualquiera, escogeré a uno al azar y saldré con ese en una cita-aseguró Loki.

-¿Por qué el apuro?-preguntó Bucky-no hay necesidad de apurarse tanto, además puedes conocer a una persona mala.

-En el riesgo está el chiste, Bucky, necesito salir de esta auto-prisión en la que yo mismo me he encerrado-respondió Loki, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me parece absurdo, no tienes que buscar a nadie, podrías simplemente a esperar a conocer a alguien, asegurarte que es una buena persona-dijo Bucky, cruzándose de brazos. Loki alzó una ceja.

-No creo que sea tan importante, Bucky, simplemente quiero liberarme por una noche, salir a bailar, tal vez irnos a un lugar solo y quién sabe, hasta salir-Bucky apretó las mandíbulas.

-Es absurdo-repitió.

-Tú estás siendo absurdo ¿Por qué te molestas tanto?-le preguntó Loki, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres mi amigo, solo me preocupo por tí.

-Yo hago lo que quiero, Bucky, no lo olvides-replicó Loki, Bucky se tomó su copa de un golpe y la soltó en la mesa con fuerza.

-No lo he olvidado-dijo y se marchó. Loki se apoyó contra la silla, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cuál demonios es su problema?-murmuró, Sygin y Amora compartieron una mirada de entendimiento, Lorelei se rió y abrió la boca para responder pero Víctor puso su mano encima, callándola.

-Nosotros iremos a bailar-sonrió y se llevó a la pelirroja con él. Loki solo negó con la cabeza.

* * *

-Uy... parece que Bucky y Loki están peleando-dijo Pietro, alzando las cejas. Todo el grupo se giró hacia ellos (incluso Steve, eso sonaba muy interesante como ignorarlo) Bucky y Loki se estaban haciendo gestos antes de Bucky se tomara su copa y se marchara. Steve sintió un golpe en el brazo y se giró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Esta es tu oportunidad para ir con Bucky!-susurró Sam, moviendo las cejas. El rubio se sonrojó y tragó compulsivamente, asintió con cuidado y caminó hacia la barra, haciéndose el distraído. Steve se paró a lado del castaño, fingiendo no haberlo visto y pidiendo una bebida.

-Hey, Rogers-Steve se giró con el corazón acelerado y fingió sorpresa.

-¡Bucky! ¿tomando solo?-casi hace un gesto de dolor ante la estúpida pregunta pero el castaño solo sonrió de lado tristemente.

-Así parece-dijo, cogiendo su cerveza en su mano.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó, pretendiendo indiferencia mientras recibía su propia cerveza.

-Si... eso creo...-musitó, apoyando su mejilla en su mano. Una sonrisa alzo forzada apareció en su rostro-¿Y ustedes? Creí que estarían practicando-Steve se rió entre dientes.

-Todos tenemos derecho a descansar, Bucky, vamos a acabar muertos antes de actuar-Bucky se rió.

-Supongo que tienes razón-Steve sonrió, tomando un sorbo de su botella, iba a preguntarle algo más cuando Loki apareció a lado de ellos, mirando de Bucky a Steve antes de volver sus ojos a su amigo.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, Bucky?-el castaño se mordió el interior de la mejilla pero acabó asintiendo, Steve ahogó un suspiro, tomando otro sorbo de su cerveza.

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó Sam, sentándose a su lado con Wanda.

-Creo que bien... hasta que llegó Loki-dijo, Wanda puso su mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes, veo que has logrado un avance, pasos de bebé-sonrió ella y Steve le agradeció con la mirada.

* * *

Loki y Bucky salieron del club y se apoyaron en la pared de afuera, mirando hacia el frente.

-Quería disculparme por lo de adentro-musitó el moreno, su mirada fija en sus zapatos. Bucky negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes que hacerlo, estás en todo tu derecho de salir con quién quieras, no tengo por qué decirte nada sobre eso-Loki gruñó y lo miró de frente.

-¡Tonterías, Bucky!-exclamó, tomando una de sus manos-Tú eres mi mejor amigo, siempre has cuidado de mí y sé que siempre quieres lo mejor para mí, confío en ti totalmente y siempre sé que estarás ahí para guiarme y protegerme-Loki lo abrazó-lamento no haber querido escucharte, no me gusta que estemos peleados. Bucky apretó sus brazos a su alrededor y enterró su rostro entre su cabello, aspirando su aroma.

-No quiero que te pase nada-admitió en voz baja.

-Lo sé, lo siento-murmuró el moreno y se quedaron así unos momentos más, simplemente disfrutando de estar el uno con el otro.


End file.
